Bastardo desquiciado
by Tsuki Daiyamondo
Summary: Kimblee explota cosas y descubre que el Mayor Miles tiene fetiches que lograran sacarlo de el aburrimiento que representa Briggs. Una excusa para escribir lemmon, MUCHO LEMMON. RATING: M. AVISADOS. BDSM y esas cosas. Kimblee es genial. (La imagen de portada no es de mi autoria) Oneshot
**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de FMA o FMA Brotherhood me pertenece (Si lo hicieran, mi villano favorito no hubiera muerto.)
 **AU:** No  
 **OoC** : Hice mi mayor esfuerzo.  
 **Advertencias** : Mal lenguaje, insultos y esas cosas. Yaoi (Relación hombrexhombre), LEMMON, MUCHO. BDSM.  
 **Genero:** ¿Romance? ¿Humor? Excusas para escribir lemmon.  
 **Resumen:** Kimblee explota cosas y descubre que el Mayor Miles tiene fetiches que lograran sacarlo del aburrimiento que representa Briggs.

 **Nota** : Es mi primer fanfic en el fandom de FMA, sean amorosos por favor.  
Corregí miles de veces este fanfic, pero cuando uno es el autor siempre algo se le pasa, si hay algún error haganmelo saber.  
Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten.

* * *

Kimblee siguió al Mayor Miles por diez pasillos diferentes, cinco ascensores, siete pisos, y dos escaleras distintas y se quejo a viva voz cuando vio que tenían que subir otra escalera.

– Oh, estoy tan cansado, no creo que pueda subir otra escalera. Oh, que dolor, que pena, creo que moriré aquí. – Se quejó Kimblee con el tono más falso que articuló alguna vez fingiendo un desmayo para caer sobre el Mayor Miles. – Creo que mi niñera tendrá que llevarme a cuestas.

– Ni lo sueñes. – Miles tiró del Alquimista y éste recuperó el equilibrio y la energía al instante evitando caerse.

– Oh, que aburridos son todos aquí. – Carmesí hizo un puchero poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza, recibiendo un completo silencio por parte del Mayor. – Oye, te estoy hablando, no me ignores. – Y Kimblee siguió siendo ignorado. _"Bueno, si con esas estamos"._ Kimblee juntos sus manos para preparar una bomba cuando el arma del Miles se posó sobre su frente.

– Oh, ahora si me da atención, _Mayor_. – Kimblee sonrió divertido, acentuando con sarcasmo _"Mayor"._ Kimblee estaba por sobre cualquier regla y todos debían saberlo _._

– Me das asco.

– Causo ese tipo de sensaciones en la gente. – Sonrió perturbadoramente como siempre.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Kimblee curioso observando como el Mayor abría una puerta.

– Esta es mi oficina, necesito buscar algunos papeles. Y ya que soy el encargado de custodiarte, lamentablemente, tienes que saber dónde estoy por si tienes que pedirme algo. – Miles carraspeó. Simplemente hablar con el desquiciado alquimista le causaba escalofríos.

– Oh, vaya, que interesante. – Kimblee junto sus palmas destruyendo la puerta. – ¿Por qué me miras así? Te estabas tardando mucho. – La mano de Miles tembló aun con las llaves en su mano mientras Kimblee curioseaba el interior de la habitación.

Todo era pulcro y ordenado, Kimblee suspiró.

– ¿No hacen nada divertido aquí en Briggs?

– Bueno, podría llevarte al sótano a rastras, atarte y torturarte por tiempo indefinido. – Miles sonrió de lado, pero se borró cuando Kimblee acerco su rostro casi chocándolo. El Mayor tomó su arma por instinto lo más veloz que pudo pero Kimblee ya tenía su mano sobre su brazo deteniéndolo.

– Eso suena bastante divertido _Mayor_. ¿Quiere que probemos? – Kimblee lo soltó y comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia sosteniéndose la frente. – Que majestuosa obra de arte su rostro Mayor. – El alquimista se relamió los labios.

– ¿Le han dicho alguna vez que usted es un ser repulsivo? – Miles se guardo su arma colocándose a distancia segura del alquimista.

– Tantas que ya dejé de contar. – Kimblee se encogió de hombros con otra de sus sádicas sonrisas. – Eh, ¿qué hay detrás de esa puerta? – Señalo con curiosidad.

– El baño. – Respondió Miles con seriedad.

– ¿Y de esta otra? – "Un armario" fue la respuesta de Miles y Kimblee nuevamente rodó los ojos. – Y ¿qué tal esta? – BOOM. Miles se puso nervioso.

– Esa es mi habitación.

– Oh, que interesante. Lo tendré en cuenta _Mayor_.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada, Kimblee vagaba por los pasillos completamente aburrido. Había intentado molestar al enano de acero en la cárcel pero él no respondía cómicamente como las veces anteriores; estaba serio y aburrido. Y eso molestaba a Kimblee, odiaba aburrirse. Y odiaba el silencio de Briggs en la madrugada. Solo escuchaba sus pasos, una explosión en ese momento sería genial, sonrió juntando sus palmas, listo para hacer volar un par de cosas cuando cayó en cuenta que a su lado, había una cortina donde debía haber una puerta. Sonrió divertido, guardaría la explosión para después, ahora podía divertirse con otra cosa.

Fue muy conveniente hacer explotar la puerta del Mayor en la tarde, ahora podía pasar a su oficina sin hacer ruido, y lo que más le gustaba, sin tocar. Curioseo el lugar con las manos en los bolsillo, en ese momento no podía permitirse explotar cosas a la ligera, suspiró, realmente eran aburridos en Briggs. Trató de recordar cuál de todas las puertas era la de la habitación del Mayor. Con alquimia destruyó la cerradura interna en silencio y sonrió mientras abría la puerta y se deslizaba como una serpiente en su interior.

Un rayó de luz alquímico fue suficiente, Miles se despertó al instante pero ya era tarde y Kimblee estaba completamente orgulloso de sus habilidades. Y de nueva cuenta, se arrastró como una serpiente sobre su presa, el Mayor Miles, con brazos y piernas acorralados con barras de hierro de la cama, y su boca amordazada con la corbata violeta favorita de Kimblee. El Ishvalano en su desesperación intentó moverse pero además de las barras de hierro, también el peso del alquimista se lo impedía.

– _Mayor_ , que le parece si ponemos en práctica su propuesta de esta tarde. – Los ojos de Miles se abrieron con temor recordando sus propias palabras " _Bueno, podría llevarte al sótano a rastras, atarte y torturarte por tiempo indefinido"._ Si salía de esta, se grabaría a fuego no darle ideas al sádico de Kimblee, nunca más. – Es una lástima que no haya traído ninguno de mis juguetes, pero bueno… - Dijo Kimblee a la par que acercaba su boca al cuello contrario y se llevaba un pedazo de piel ensangrentada y un delicioso grito ahogado del militar. – Con esto bastará. Oh, ¿qué dijiste? No pude escucharte. ¿Hijo de puta? Sí, creo que me queda bien ese apodo, gracias.

Kimblee volvió a sonreír mientras dibujaba un círculo de transmutación con la sangre de Miles. Sacó del suelo una daga, brillante y afilada. Y se encargó de abrirle la camisa a Miles a base de cortes.

– ¿No disfruta los escalofríos _Mayor_? ¿Sentir como burbujea al hervir la sangre con odio y al mismo tiempo que se le congele con miedo? Oh, qué sensación exquisita. – Kimblee acercó la daga al cuello contrario aplastando su cuerpo contra el del Mayor, restringiendo sus movimientos.

Éxtasis puro para Kimblee, acercó la daga al cuello de Miles haciendo suficiente presión para oler el hierro de la sangre… _**"Mmh… Ahh"**_ Kimblee se detuvo de inmediato sonriendo.

– Bueno, eso fue inesperado _Mayor_ , no esperaba que usted tuviera ese tipo de gustos. Me siento alagado. – Miles golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada, insultándose mentalmente a sí mismo por el gemido que soltó, pero guardando los mejores insultos para describir al sádico de Kimblee.

– Creo que esto se puso mucho más interesante. Y yo que solo pensaba en darte un pequeño susto. – Más sangre, más dolor. Miles sintió la daga hacer trazos sobre él. El cálido líquido brotó de su pecho y Kimblee se relamía. Lamió la daga frente a la mirada de Miles, que no perdía ni un segundo las expresiones del alquimista.

Kimblee llenó sus manos con el carmesí de Miles. Acarició con ellas manchando toda la piel que pudiera y con su lengua dejaba un rastro limpio en el pecho contrario. Creó una nueva fuente de elixir con un mordisco hambriento entre los pectorales ishvalanos. Los insultos de Miles fueron nuevamente amortiguados con la corbata de Kimblee, mientras él, para más diversión presiono su cuerpo sobre la erección de Miles que había sentido despertar hace poco, y ahora, estaba descendiendo.

El alquimista se levanto temblando, su rostro pálido manchado con sangre. Kimblee rió sin parar mientras Miles luchaba por no desmayarse.

– No sé por qué, pensé que aguantarías un poco más, Miles. – Kimblee sonrió todavía con la daga ensangrentada en su mano y su risa queriendo aflorar nuevamente. Tomó el arma de Miles con su mano libre – Me llevaré esto. No debo correr riesgos al liberarte. – El alquimista sonrió desasiendo los agarres de Miles. – Me gustaría ver tu expresión cuando te levantes y veas tu pecho, pero entonces despertaría a todo Briggs con mi risa, sí, soy consciente de lo estrepitosa qué es. Y no creo que quieras que todos se enteren de tu fetiche, ¿No? – Sonrió mientras Miles todavía estaba tendido en la cama, sin energía para levantarse. Se acercó y desató el nudo de su corbata, llevándosela empapada. – Llámeme cuando quieras otro orgasmo como ese, _Mayor_. Pero no espere que no me cobre la próxima. – Kimblee volvió a reír burlonamente retirándose, se guardaría las ganas de besarlo para la próxima. Sí, el estaba seguro de que habría una próxima. Sonrió, al fin y al cabo había encontrado diversión en Briggs.

* * *

Llegó la mañana, y Miles se resigno en que fue real cuando despertó entre borbotones de sangre seca y todas sus sabanas manchadas. Se retiro al baño a darse una ducha y lavarse toda la sangre cuando, al verse en el espejo, gritó tan fuerte que sirvió de alarma despertadora para todos los soldados que se quedaron dormidos.

Insultó y se cagó en todo el árbol genealógico del alquimista durante horas. Ahora tendría heridas en su pecho formando la palabra _"Kimblee"_ hasta quién sabe cuándo. Asqueroso desquiciado.

Miles golpeó la puerta de la Generala de División Armstrong, y pasó con el debido permiso anunciado desde el interior por ella. Pero la sonrisa caótica le quitó el aliento.

– Siéntate Miles, tienes bastante papeleo. Y el Alquimista Carmesí te estaba buscando, le permití que te espere aquí.

Kimblee saludó desde el rincón dónde estaba sentado con su sonrisa perturbada. Miles tomó los papeles que le tendió su General y con una reverencia se retiró siendo seguido por el alquimista.

Habían caminado aproximadamente tres escaleras y cinco pasillos cuando empezaron a atravesar el sexto, el más desierto hasta ahora. Kimblee, que venía solamente brillando con alegría aprovechó la situación.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tal tus heridas? – Tuvo que agacharse para evitar el golpe dirigido directo a su rostro. – Mierda, y yo que pensaba devolverte tu arma, que bueno que me la olvidé en mi habitación. – Otro golpe, esta vez, tomó a Miles del brazo y lo estampó de espaldas contra la pared. Kimblee, como la serpiente que era pegó su cuerpo nuevamente contra el Ishvalano.

– K-I-M-B-L-E-E – Deletreó su nombre dibujando las letras con sus dedos en las heridas ocultas bajo la ropa de Miles. – _Mío._ – Dijo finalmente con su aliento cálido derritiendo el cuello contrario y golpeando la mandíbula de Miles con su propia arma. – Oh, mira, encontré tu pistola.

Sonaron pasos que venían hacia ellos y Kimblee escondió el arma en su chaleco recobrando la compostura mientras Miles intentaba mantenerse de pie a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba. Un soldado de Briggs saludó con su mano al verlos y siguió su camino.

– Camine _Mayor._ Ya falta poco para su oficina. – Miles lo golpearía, si al menos su cuerpo respondiera, o dejara de temblar. Bastardo desquiciado.

.

.

.

.

.

Miles dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y cayó rendido sobre la silla, mientras Kimblee lo miraba divertido desde un rincón de la habitación. La cortina seguía ahí fingiendo ser una puerta, ya se encargaría de insonorizar la habitación con alquimia, no quería interrupciones.

– Entonces. ¿Qué me dice Mayor? ¿Le duelen mucho las heridas? – Kimblee rió mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio. – Papeleo, que aburrido con tantas cosas divertidas que se pueden hacer. Yo siempre hacia explotar los informes y me reía durante veinte minutos continuos, es muy efectivo, luego de eso me dejaron de enviar papeleo. También me enviaron a un psiquiatra, pero bueno, al menos no hubo más papeleo.

– ¿Nunca te tomas nada en serio?

– Eh, no, la verdad que no. – Miles se paró de su asiento, haciéndole frente a Kimblee.

– Bastardo desquiciado. – Kimblee rió.

– Eh, ese insulto es nuevo. – Kimblee se movió esquivando un golpe de Miles y golpeó sus palmas. – No me subestimes. No creo que sea muy inteligente de tu parte pelear desarmado contra un _bastardo desquiciado_ que puede explotar todo lo que encuentra.

Miles se detuvo en su lugar, apoyando sus puños cerrados en el escritorio, a los lados del alquimista. En qué momento había quedado frente a un Kimblee con las piernas abiertas en su cintura, nadie lo sabría jamás. _"Bastardo desquiciado que se retuerce como una serpiente."_ Pensó.

Kimblee sonrió desatando su pelo, dejándolo caer libremente.

– No me ha respondido sobre sus heridas, Mayor. ¿No le gustaría que le haga unas nuevas?

Miles explotó tomando a Kimblee de su pelo y lo arrastrándolo hacia sus labios, devorándolo con fiereza. ¿Tensión sexual? Mucha. El Mayor se rindió y el esfuerzo constante que había hecho para no lanzarse hacia Kimblee se fue de viaje a las frías montañas.

Kimblee estaba enamorado de las explosiones y del sabor de la sangre, no sabía quién mordió a quién en el beso, pero era un detalle mínimo cuando sentía el hierro en sus labios.

– Miles, te olvidaste un formulario en mi ofici-… - Olivier Mía Armstrong había presenciado muchas cosas raras en la oficina de Miles en sus años. Una vez lo encontró meditando. Otro par lo encontró dormido. Una vez entró y él salía del baño acompañado por un fuerte hedor. Pero jamás pensó que entraría para encontrarse a su soldado más fiel con su nariz enterrada en el cuello de Zolf J. Kimblee. Y éste a su vez, con su saco en el suelo, despeinado y con la camisa a medio quitar. Mucho menos, jamás pensó en ver a Zolf J. Kimblee con un sonrojo de colegiala.

– M-mi Ge-ge-generala – Bueno, en su tartamudeo, digamos que Miles no se encontraba muy bien tampoco.

– Miles, antes de hablarme acomódate el uniforme, no necesito ver esos chupones. Segundo, límpiate la sangre de los labios, la compañía de Carmesí es mala influencia. Tercero, deja de temblar y tartamudear. Cuarto, te olvidaste estos papeles. Quinto, guarda estas cosas para tu tiempo libre, no para el trabajo. Y sexto, MUESTRALE A ESA LAGARTIJA DE CENTRAL QUE TAN BIEN ENTRENADOS ESTAN MIS HOMBRES. MUESTRALE DE QUÉ ESTA HECHO BRIGGS. – Olivier se dirigió a Kimblee con mirada asesina. – Él es MI soldado Kimblee, lo quiero de regreso al trabajo en condiciones excelentes. ¿Entendido?

– Lo siento General, creo que tendré que devolverlo con un rasguño o dos. – Kimblee sonrió mientras tocaba su labio inferior que sangraba como mil demonios, le daría crédito a Miles, el dolor es delicioso.

Olivier se retiró solo para volver con un ultimátum.

– Miles, MÁS TE VALE ESTAR ARRIBA, O JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARE.

* * *

Miles se encontraba haciendo papeleo en el comedor. Había varios soldados dando vueltas ahí aprovechando su hora libre, entre ellos, Kimblee que estaba sentado a su lado tratando de llamar su atención tirándole pelotitas de papel a la cabeza.

– Estoy aburrido Miles.

– ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Miles?

– Desde que sería muy incomodo llamarte Mayor Miles mientras cabalgo sobre ti.

– KIMBLEE – Miles gritó, había mucha gente. – ¿Qué no sabes hablar en voz baja? ¿O guardarte esas cosas para ti?

– En realidad no. Y tú eres el que está gritando, _Mileeeeeees._ – Canturreó en tono empalagoso.

– ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Kimblee?

– En realidad sí, pero no me prestas atención y los soldados podrían vernos. Aunque sinceramente a mi no me molesta, lástima que tu eres un amargado. – Miles volvió a sus papeles tratando de ignorar los comentarios sexuales del alquimista a como diera lugar.

– Eh, eh, Miles. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que podemos hacer esta noche? – Kimblee se arrastro como la víbora que era hacia su oído y Miles se corrió como reflejo hacia el otro lado, casi cayéndose de su silla.

– ¿Podrías parar?

– No. – Kimblee sonrió, lanzando otra de sus bolitas de papel hacia Miles. –Espera, tengo una idea.

Miles hizo su esfuerzo para seguir ignorándolo, pero no pudo evitar pararse cuando escuchó las manos de Kimblee chocar.

– Perfecto. – Dijo Kimblee a la par que atraía a Miles hacia si besándolo en el intermedio de tiempo que había entre los soldados huyendo de una posible explosión y regresando a ver por qué nada había explotado. Aún.

Kimblee volvió a sentarse mientras hacía explotar unas plumas que había sobre la mesa que Miles estaba usando para firmar, a la par que los soldados volvían a entrar en el comedor mirando desconcertados a Kimblee y a Miles, que todavía tenía su arma desenfundada.

– Que triste Miles. A pesar de todos estos años de casados aun no confías en mí – Kimblee hizo una actuación muy mala de una falsa tristeza mientras Miles volvía a sentarse.

– No estamos casados Kimblee.

– ¿Qué? ¿Entonces todos estos años fueron solo una farsa? ¿Acaso ya no me amas? No, claro que sí lo haces. Soy perfecto y condenadamente sexy. ¿Quién podría no amarme? – Miles se mordió la lengua para darle la razón, y dejó caer su cabeza repetidamente contra la mesa mientras Kimblee explotaba en risa.

– ¿No puedes simplemente esperar hasta la noche?

– En realidad sí. Pero no quiero esperar para mostrarte mis juguetes.

– Bastardo desquiciado.

– Estoy de acuerdo en que ese apodo me queda como anillo al dedo.

* * *

El Mayor Miles estuvo todo el día repitiendo incansablemente a si mismo que eso no iba a suceder. El no se iba a llevar a la cama al Alquimista Carmesí. Jamás. Pero, cuando la noche llegó, se encontró golpeando dubitativo la puerta del bastardo desquiciado.

Cuando Kimblee había dicho _"juguetes"_ Miles esperó algo simple, esposas, la daga que el maldito uso para escribir su nombre en su pecho, no una maldita y completa sala de torturas de la edad media.

– ¿Cómo hiciste para traer todo esto?

– Ustedes sí que no están familiarizados con el concepto de alquimia. – Kimblee abrazo por lo hombros con una sonrisa traviesa. – Bueno, ¿empezamos?

La parte coherente del cerebro de Miles que todavía funcionaba le decía que se aleje del lunático de Kimblee, pero su cuerpo no aceptaba la idea, y más que nada, los labios y los brazos de Kimblee lo habían dejado sin escapatoria.

Cuando Miles tocó la pared con su espalda y sintió unos grilletes acorralar sus manos perdió todo sentido de autocontrol y se entregó a Kimblee con una sonrisa.

La ropa de Miles quedo hecha trozos de tela en el suelo y no era consciente de cuándo pasó eso. Solo podía pensar en Kimblee, en el dolor punzante de nuevas heridas en su pecho, en las manos del alquimista recorriendo su torso, y en su boca hambrienta rozando con sus dientes su erección.

Ver la piel pálida de Kimblee bañada en rojo, ya sea de su propia sangre o no, era casi tan placentero a la vista como saber los moretones violetas que tendría el placer dejarle en cuanto se soltara.

El metal frio que había transmutado Kimblee la noche anterior se paseaba por su piel dejando un fino hilo rojo. Los ojos de Kimblee brillaban tanto, o más, que la daga.

La herida del labio del alquimista que se había cerrado durante el día volvió a ser abierta, y agrandada, a manos del ishvalano recibiendo gemidos como respuesta.

– ¿Qué tal si hacemos sentir orgullosa a tu General, Miles? – Kimblee sonrió recostándose sobre la cama después de soltarlo de sus grilletes. Miles se lanzó como una fiera su presa, levantándole las piernas y colocándolas sobre sus hombros, por un momento pensó en prepararlo como es debido, pero Kimblee era un sádico de mierda, y Miles en plena consciencia de eso, entró limpiamente con un golpe.

Se tenía bastante merecido las uñas de Kimblee arrasando con la piel de su espalda. Hizo gala de la fuerza de Briggs y levantó al alquimista golpeándole la espalda contra la pared y volviendo a entrar. En el ajetreo y los movimientos erráticos de Kimblee su cabello se soltó, negro bañando su piel pálida. Si antes el acorralado era Miles, ahora estaba cobrando su venganza, prohibiéndole a Kimblee cualquier tipo de movimiento; tiró de su pelo obligándolo a tirar la cabeza para atrás y así apoderarse de su cuello.

Kimblee ciego de placer, con el rostro rojo como los ojos de Miles y ahogado con saliva y gemidos era algo que jamás espero ver cuando conoció al bastardo desquiciado y engreído, y que ahora lo excitaba tanto que lo llevaba al borde del autocontrol.

El militar soltó el cabello negro y pegando más sus cuerpos comenzó a besarlo esquivando un intento de arrancarle el labio a mordidas del alquimista.

– Ni se te ocurra.

– Ya veremos.

Kimblee aprovechó un momento en que Miles aflojó su agarre para quedar ambos en el suelo. Se pegó al Mayor como una serpiente y con su lengua y manos recorrió cada porción del cuerpo ishvalano que podía tocar. Miles lo tomó firmemente de las caderas obligándolo a sentarse sobre él. Kimblee acató sin oponer objeción subiendo lentamente y bajando con fuerza.

Kimblee tuvo que arquear su espalda todo lo que soportaran sus huesos. Contorsionando su cuerpo gritó un gemido que Miles encontró tan sensual como al desquiciado alquimista que comenzó a moverse sin poder parar de gemir.

Si alguien preguntaba de qué eran las marcas rojas que Kimblee tendría al otro día en su parte baja, el Mayor Miles intentaría negar que fuera él quién comenzó a nalguearlo mientras lo cabalgaba.

 _"Mi-miles, voy a… ah, Ahhh"_ El mayor jamás admitiría abiertamente que escuchar a Kimblee gemir teniendo un orgasmo sobre él era lo más erótico que jamás había presenciado. Mucho menos que tal acción lo llevara a cambiar sus posiciones y embestir lo más rápido que le permitían sus músculos al alquimista que ahora se encontraba recostado en el suelo abrazando su cadera con las piernas.

Miles cerró los ojos mientras caía desplomándose sobre Kimblee, saliendo con cuidado de su interior. Y tratando también de no caer desmayado con la fuerza del orgasmo.

– Eso sí que va a dejar marcas. – Kimblee rió despacio dejando salir un par de suspiros, era la primera vez que no se reía estrepitosamente, Miles atesoró ese momento, al fin sus tímpanos no iban a explotar.

– Hay que repetir. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportar sin sentir como me aprisionas entre tus piernas. – Kimblee rió nuevamente, el Mayor era realmente una caja de sorpresas.

– Menos mal que te gustó. Yo no pensaba dejarte ir. – El Mayor suspiró cerrando los ojos aún tendido en el suelo.

– Por cierto, dile a tu General que tiene mi aprobación, mierda que entrenó bien a sus hombres. Y yo que pensaba que en Briggs eran aburridos. Debería sentirse completamente orgullosa. Toma un respiro, no pienses que voy a dejarte ir sin más, demuéstrame esa resistencia de la que tanto alardean en Briggs. – Kimblee sonrió malicioso contorsionándose alrededor del cuerpo de Miles que sonrió. Sí, definitivamente iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Miles se encontraba en la oficina de la General Armstrong dándole una mano con los archivos nuevos cuando un sobre pasó por debajo de la puerta. La General lo buscó y se lo tendió a Miles.

– Tiene tu nombre en él – Dijo Olivier ante la mirada inquisitiva de su subordinado.

Miles lo abrió y supo instantáneamente de quién era. Leyó la carta mordiéndose una herida del labio que ni podía recordar cuando fue que Kimblee se la hizo. Un dibujo que parecía haber sido hecho por un niño de la General Armstrong con moscas y papeles con dibujos de cacas dentro volando a su alrededor y un encabezado que decía:

 _"El papeleo apesta. Estoy aburrido, te espero en mi habitación después de la cena. Estoy muy aburrido. No respondías a la puerta de tu habitación y ahora tienes una bella cortina de nuevo. No, no lo lamento.  
Firma: Bastardo desquiciado.  
Pd: Estoy impaciente por mostrarte mis __**nuevos**_ _juguetes."_

Miles sonrió, iba a ser otra noche larga.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Review?


End file.
